poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Cummings
Jim Cummings (born 3 November 1952 - present) is an American voice actor and one of the most popular voice actors in the country. Within the world of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, Jim Cummings voices the character of Pooh himself, as well as Tigger. Jim Cummings began voicing Pooh and Tigger in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, taking over the role that was originated by Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too and which was briefly assumed by Hal Smith. Cummings began voicing Tigger and Pooh in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth and 10th seasons of The Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, but did not assume the role full-time until Paul Winchell's final role of Tigger in "Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You" and voiced everyone’s favorite bear Winnie the Pooh and Tigger too. An icon in animation, Cummings has provided voices for well over 100 characters in various productions, both Winnie the Pooh and Tigger to Disney related and non-Disney related. Other characters include Mickey's nemesis Pete, Mr. Smee, Kaa, Colonel, Hathi McMonkey, Yosemite Sam, Taz Fuzzy, Lumpkins, Zete Postman, Zummi Gummi, Chummi Gummi, Sir Plucky, Bonkers, Darkwing Duck, Negaduck, Herb Muddlefoot, Moliarty, Maurice Gorilla, Norman, Fred Jed, Lionel the Lion, Bob the Killer Goldfish, Mud Sultan, Ed the Hyena, young Kaa Whitehood. Ridiculously Deep Voice, Skrawl, Mr. Usher, Fat Cat, Crud, Nasty Jack, Bruno, Mr. Quint, Jumpy Squirrel, Winifred's Uncle, Tantor, Cool Cat, Lewis the Book Worm, Smudge, Uncle Torbit, Ted Pooh Look Alike, Grandpappy Gopher, Mr. Usher, Nasty the Condor, Lurch Bonkers, Bobcat, Security Computer, Albert Frankenstein, Big Book, Manly Timon, Old Pumbaa, Usher, Pooh look alike, Elk Sand Beast, Razoul the head Guard, Dominus Tusk, Ed, Rafiki, Pig Hamar Prince, Wazoo Colonel, Aristotle the Woodchuck, Temblor, Real Jeckko, Tygrus, Saunders Tough Prisoner, Rudy Sly Sludge, Vin Moosk the Tie Hunter, Red Eye, Fleefoot, Tubble, Humphrey the Bear, Big Bad Wolf, Bumpington Bumpy Monster, Destructo, Alien Dad, Buddy Boar, Ape Monster Old Green Teeth, Dhole Leader, Cure Seeking Villager, Glowfish Ebb, Detective Doyle, Santa Claus, Mr. Carter Ring Announcer, Cheese Monster, Cheshire Cat, Goofy's Boss, Crusher Hogan, Lex Luthor, Scar, Sam I am, Joey, Uncle Torbit, Wormwood, Aerial King, Nip, Brother Everly, Man, Carpy and Jingles. More to Explore *Jim Cummings at IMDb *Jim Cummings at TV.com *Jim Cummings at Wikipedia Category:Voice actors Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:Pooh Song Performers Category:Stubs Category:Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Pooh's Heffalump Movie Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Category:Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) Category:Stub Category:The Tigger Movie Category:Sing A Song with Pooh Bear Category:Sing A Song with Tigger Category:Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Category:A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving Category:Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You Category:Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Category:Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Category:Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year Category:Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo Category:Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Category:Winnie the Pooh: ABC's Category:Winnie the Pooh: 123's Category:Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too Category:Tales of Friendship with Winnie the Pooh Category:The Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Christopher Robin (2018 film) Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (attraction) Category:Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes Category:Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure Category:Winnie the Pooh: Good Day Good Night Category:Winnie the Pooh: Time to Rhyme